Doji's Henchmen
The Chimei-Tekina (Kanji: 致命的な) is a secret organization hidden somewhere in Tokyo,Japan.Their main goal is to cause global crisis and are in league with other secret organizations.They are lead by Doji Sunohara. Overview The Chimei-Tekina are a group of ninjas and samurai who were not accepted by society or who have not passed in becoming official in status.Although,some ninjas and samurai have joined with their own free will,their only goal is power.On some accounts,they might get brainwashed and forced to join the organization. History When Doji Sunohara didn't pass the test to becoming a full-pledged samurai,he was mad.The animosity increased when his teacher scolded him,calling him weak and not fit to become a samurai.Doji was later expelled from the school when he attacked the said teacher,and his badge was taken from him. Later on,Doji formed the Chimei-Tekina,so that all ninjas and samurai who failed can come in his hideout and train harder.At first,he used it on good things,but later her became greedy and sought world domination. Appearance The standard uniform of the Chimei are similar to typical ninja and samurai outfits,but with more customization.The usual uniforms are required as black,but some members tend to wear different colors like red,pink,blue,and etc.Although,some members also wear Western(mostly Victorian ones) clothing,like Chizzy. Powers and Abilities According to Doji,the members of the Chimei-Tekina are deadly and powerful,almost unbeatable.They weild thousands of weapons and know secret forms of Japanese martial arts.They are also very fast and agile,and can dodge any attack you hit on them.They also seem to have their own abilities,which can either be elemental or Zodiac. Types of abilities Elemental: These types of Chimei can use the elements of the Earth at their will,depending on their personalities and etc.The following elements are: *'Water:' Often gentle,peaceful,yet often angered when someone crosses them. *'Fire': Are passionate and aggressive.Easily tempered. *'Earth': Has a strong personailty and is rebellious. *'Air': Carefree and cheerful.Incredibly fast. *'Metal': Cold-hearted.(though not all). Weapons The Chimei's following weapons are: *Scythes *Swords *Kunai *Japanese katana *Long batons *Knives Notable Members Here is a list of few members that make several appearances in the Blue Star ''series: Wen-Wen Bu Naifan She is one of the most dominating members.Before,she and Lan Xing were childhood friends.Their friendship ended when Lan's mother engaged Lan to Wen-Wen,which the latter immediately rejected.Wen-Wen was left heartbroken afterwards,and vowed to capture Lan so she could marry him. She is sadistic,arrogant,and pessimistic.She considers people weaker than her as "common lowly insects" and she is prideful of her abilities,thinking that she can beat anyone.She seems to have a dark obsession with Lan,and is determined to marry him,even though he rejected her long time ago. She thinks of her fellow members as "annoying twats" and often treats them coldly,although,she does display mild concern that one of them might get hurt. She joined the Chimei-Tekina so that she will grow stronger and get hold of Lan.She is noted for her disgusting and morbid intentions. Sekushi Sadisuto She is a samurai who was rejected of her family inheritance,which was guarding the family shrine as a priestess.She developed burning hatred to her family a swore to wreak vengeance upon them,thus joined the Chimei-Tekina and became a samurai. Sekushi is overconfident,sadistic,selfish,and as her name implies: really sexy.She is also seductive and would try to attract her foes with sexual overtones,occasionally making her boobs bounce or flipping her hair.She also has the habit of applying lipstick all the time,so her lips are always glossy. She has the tendency to flirt with her opponents,and even her fellow members.She also calls people "sweety" or "hun",a same trait she and Jackie share.(except Jackie is not seductive at all). Zankokuna Hiiro She is a ninja who grew up in China and strived to become the best wushu fighter ever,though she failed and was called brutal.She later joined the Chimei-Tekina so destroy the people who have humiliated her. Zankokuna is portrayed as cruel,brutal,and cold.She often thinks of her members as pawns,and is slightly sadistic.She views Doji with high respect,calling him "Doji-sama". She is usually Doji's right hand woman,and often assists him in battles,or rather,be the one to partake the fights he pick in.But strangely,she manages to win every battle. Chizzy Lasalle Being blonde and coming from France,Chizzy's real name is '''Diandre Lasalle',and was raised in a noble and rich family.He started schooling at the age of four,and finished both elementary and intermediate levels,and studied in a university in Paris.He was the smartest person in his family.His parents loved him and his siblings felt proud of him.His enemies hated him for all the attention everyone gave him,and planned to get rid of him. They hired an assassin and ordered him to kill Chizzy.Unfortunately,the assassin did not kill him.Rather,he kidnapped him instead,and showed him to the Chimei-Tekina,where Doji brainwashed him and turned his body into a child's. As a brainwashed person,he is cold,indifferent,and even arrogant.He thinks of his enemies as toys,and would tease them to fight him.He also doesn't care who he'll hurt. But as a regular person,he is shy,timid,and quiet.He deeply cares for those around him and would protect them at all costs. Shinda Mibojin Displayed as mild-mannered and polite,Shinda used to be a princess from Japan,but was kidnapped for her mystical powers.